Brittana Fanslides Group Hangout
by crammit
Summary: Brittany and Santana - snippets of their life as dictated by Tumblr Fanslides song prompts.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** "YMCA" by The Village People - requested by **cosasmalas3**  
**Author:** crammit  
**Fandom:** Glee  
**Rating:** K  
**Pairing:** Brittany/Santana  
**Timeline:** AU - Sweetest Verse

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: While I have all my Tumblr Fanslides prompt-fills tagged and linked together on my Tumblr account, it's been suggested that it might also be nice to have them under my author account here so they are a little cleaner to read (and hopefully review, of course. :-D)

_**SUPER AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_As some of you may or may not know, we are having the first annual BrittanaCon in Richmond on August 8th - 10th, 2014. We have an official BrittanaCon Twitter, official BrittanaCon Tumblr, official GooglePlus community, official BrittanaConvention website, and official BrittanaCon messageboards. Please feel free to check out our BrittanaCon Tumblr page for links and information to everything associated with BrittanaCon. :-)

**A/N**: Glee and its characters do not belong to me. I'm only borrowing them. But I promise to put them right back where I found them.

**A/N**: As always, thanks very much for reading. Reviews are always appreciated. :-)

* * *

Putting the dish towel over the dining room chair, Brittany pads barefoot over from the kitchen, the past five minutes of hearing the same song prompting her voice to sound just the slightest bit annoyed. "Santana…"

"What? She likes it. Look."

Dropping her elbows onto the back of the couch, Brittany leans down and watches as Santana gently holds onto Ava's wrists, moving her arms into the proper formation as she begins to sing. "_It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A_..._it's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A_."

A few seconds pass as Ava continues to suck on her pacifier, her blue eyes serious as she looks up at Brittany. Shifting her feet on the coffee table, Santana props Ava up a little more where she's bracing her against her thighs, looking over her shoulder at Brittany. "She was giggling just a few minutes ago. I think she's picking up on your lack of appreciation for a classic song."

Laughing, Brittany presses a kiss to the side of Santana's neck, smiling at Ava as she kicks her little legs in response. Holding out Ava's wrists again, Santana's voice takes on a sing song quality as she grins, talking to Brittany even while she keeps looking at their daughter. "Maybe you should sing along with me and prove to her that her mommy loves the classics."

"It's the Village People, San."

"You love the Village People."

"No, I don't."

Santana meets Brittany's gaze with a smirk, dropping her voice out of habit, "You certainly loved when I made you dress as a construction worker and I was a cop for Halloween two years ago."

With her cheeks blushing a little, Brittany rolls her eyes and settles herself a little closer to Santana over the back of the couch, both of them looking down at their daughter as Santana holds Ava's arms up once more. "Ready?"

"_It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A_..._it's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A_."

As they reach the second Y-M-C-A, Ava pops the pacifier out, her gummy mouth opening wide on a deep belly giggle. Turning her head, Santana presses a quick kiss to Brittany's smiling mouth, trying and failing to keep the smugness out of her voice. "Told you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** "Just Might (Make Me Believe)" by Sugarland - requested by **nayas-sports-bra**  
**Author:** crammit  
**Fandom:** Glee  
**Rating:** K+  
**Pairing:** Brittany/Santana (blink-and-you-miss-it Sweetest Verse Faberry)  
**Timeline:** AU - Sweetest Verse

**A/N**: Glee and its characters do not belong to me. I'm only borrowing them. But I promise to put them right back where I found them.

**A/N**: As always, thanks very much for reading. Reviews are always appreciated. :-)

* * *

Santana smells the coffee before she sees it and is already greeting Brittany with a tired smile, turning around in her desk chair and groaning slightly as her back protests the movement. Reaching forward to grab the steaming mug, she accepts Brittany's soft kiss, closing her eyes as Brittany's fingers start brushing in soothing strokes against Santana's scalp, loosening her already messy bun.

"How much more do you have left to do, San?"

Taking a healthy sip of the sweetened coffee, Santana places the mug on the desk in front of her, making sure to keep some space between it and her files before reaching out and slowly guiding Brittany onto her lap. Resting back against the chair, Santana tilts her head up for another kiss, Brittany cupping Santana's cheeks with hands still warm from the coffee mug. Running her fingertips under the back of Brittany's tank top, Santana brings her other hand to rub gently against Brittany's belly, eyeballing the pile of papers and folders on her desk.

"I don't know, Britt. Maybe another two hours?"

"It's already one in the morning. And you only just got home an hour ago."

"I know, I know. But I agreed to take on this other project and if I don't get this part done, then everyone else can't start their portion and we'll be behind on our deadline."

Covering Santana's hand with hers, Brittany looks over her shoulder at Santana's work, feeling guilt creep in at the overtime that Santana's been working lately. Opening her mouth to speak, she giggles as Santana leans forward and playfully licks the top of Brittany's shoulder, both of them laughing for a moment before Santana ducks her head and captures Brittany's gaze. Running her thumb across the soft roundness of Brittany's stomach, Santana smiles softly, the look on Brittany's face energizing her in a way a cup of coffee never could.

"You're carrying our child. Our beautiful baby girl. I want to make sure that we have enough so that we can get everything we need, so that you and she are taken care of. I don't want you to have to worry about anything."

"I worry about _you_, Santana."

Sitting up closer to Brittany, Santana pulls her in to a hug, resting her cheek against Brittany's shoulder as Brittany lifts her arm and wraps it around Santana's back. Turning her head, Santana runs her lips across Brittany's smooth skin, placing a warm kiss there before speaking again. "I'm a rock star, sweetheart. A few hours overtime isn't nearly as hard as some of those torture routines Coach Sylvester used to make us learn. Once this project finishes up, I will to try and cut back a little bit, okay?"

"You promise?"

"I promise. Besides, we need to paint the nursery soon. If you think I'm letting Quinn and Rachel come over here and help paint it while I'm not here, you're crazy."

"Rachel was only kidding about painting the room gold and pink. I think."

"See? Exactly. Another week or two and I'll be all yours again."

Leaning down, Brittany kisses Santana, humming a little bit at the taste of coffee on her tongue. Pulling away to rub her nose against Santana's, she grins, running her thumb over the wedding band on Santana's finger as their hands remain joined against Brittany's stomach. "It's okay, Santana. One week…two weeks, it doesn't matter. You've always been mine."


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** "(God Must Have Spent) A Little More Time With You" by N'Sync - requested by **hopintomyspaceshipcoupe**  
**Author:** crammit  
**Fandom:** Glee  
**Rating:** K  
**Pairing:** Brittany/Santana  
**Timeline:** AU - Sweetest Verse

**A/N**: Glee and its characters do not belong to me. I'm only borrowing them. But I promise to put them right back where I found them.

**A/N**: As always, thanks very much for reading. Reviews are always appreciated. :-)

* * *

"Are you going to hold her all night?"

"Maybe."

"Britt, you know she's going to be up in another hour or two to nurse. You should try and get some sleep while you can."

Looking at Brittany's face, Santana knows her suggestion is futile and so she walks over to the glider, kneeling next to it as she rests her cheek against Brittany's arm, both of them looking down to watch Ava sleep. Her little fist is pressed against the exposed skin of Brittany's chest where her tank top had been pulled down slightly by Ava's weight and Santana can't help but reach her finger out and brush softly against Ava's tiny thumb, both her and Brittany sighing softly as Ava's lips purse in reflex at the contact. As Santana moves her hand to soothe her palm across Ava's back, Brittany brings her hand up and covers Santana's, both of them holding Ava close to Brittany's chest.

Overcome with love, Santana looks up to find Brittany watching her, a beautiful smile creasing her cheeks as they just look at each other, Ava's quick little breaths the only sound in the quiet nursery.

"Thank you for giving me a beautiful daughter, Brittany."

Tilting her head down to accept Santana's soft kiss, Brittany mimics Santana's action from earlier and runs her thumb across Santana's fingers, her heart filled to bursting with love at the wondrous tone threading through Santana's voice. Placing a kiss to Santana's forehead, Brittany keeps her lips pressed there, closing her eyes as Santana settles in a little closer, their daughter sleeping peacefully between them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** "Howlin' For You" by The Black Keys - requested by **ohhheyitsnic**  
**Author:** crammit  
**Fandom:** Glee  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Brittany/Santana  
**Timeline:** AU - Vampire Verse from _The Only Choice_

**A/N**: Glee and its characters do not belong to me. I'm only borrowing them. But I promise to put them right back where I found them.

**A/N**: As always, thanks very much for reading. Reviews are always appreciated. :-)

* * *

"Are lycans real?"

Releasing the soft flesh of your inner thigh from my mouth, I look across your body, scowling slightly as I notice your eyes are fixed to the sky above us and not on me. Taking a moment to appreciate the moonlight as it drapes itself across your naked body, I don't have to follow your gaze to know what might have prompted that question. Opening my mouth, I nip your skin lightly, arching my eyebrow as your attention is drawn back to me, your heel rubbing across my back in apology as you prop yourself up on your elbows and grin.

"Who told you about lycans, Brittany?"

"Robert. Declan didn't think they were real but Robert and Sara both think they are. Robert said since you were older, you might know."

"Oh, did he really?"

Laughing, you sit up slightly and reach down to pull me across your body, rolling us over and laughing harder as I grumble about the leaves and dirt under my back. "At least I was nice enough to lay you down on top of my shirt, you know."

Pressing your thigh between my legs, you lean down and kiss me, my hands finding their way to your lower back to push you closer as your teeth scrape across my bottom lip. Your hair tickles my shoulder as you whisper in my ear, your body curling towards mine slowly, the leaves crunching beneath your hands as you brace your weight above my head. "You'll look sexy with marks down your back."

Surprising you, I scratch my hands across your back, my belly tightening with hunger as your mouth opens on a moan, the ochre of your eyes seeming to glow even brighter as you arch into my touch. Pausing for a moment, I caress your back, smirking as my hands encounter your smooth skin. "You know marks on us don't last for more than a few seconds."

"I guess I'll just have to keep you moving."

"Brittany, don't." Reaching up, I try to grab your hands, cursing your speed as they find my ribs, tickling without mercy as I laugh and try to squirm away from you. I can feel the branches scraping my back and pick out your knowing look even through the amusement in your eyes as you giggle over my attempts to break free. Finally getting a hold of your wrists, I plant my foot and push, reversing our positions and pinning your hands above your head, kissing your smiling mouth as you wrap your thighs around my waist.

Pulling back, I kiss your chin as you buck playfully against me, your voice just the kind of breathless that makes me want to keep you naked and pressed against me forever. "Wait, tell me first. Are they real?"

"No, sweetheart. Lycans are just a myth."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm…pretty sure, I guess."

Rolling your hips, your smirk pulls at my breath, my nipples tightening where they brush against yours as you lean up and place your mouth against my ear, breaking my grasp easily to push your hand between our bellies. Stroking your fingers through my wetness, you slip inside of me with a small moan, teasing me with your touch and your words. "I think there's a chance they might exist. Let me see if I can make you howl at the moon, Santana."


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** "Sunday Morning" by Maroon 5 - requested by **ishiheard2day**  
**Author:** crammit  
**Fandom:** Glee  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** Brittany/Santana  
**Timeline:** AU - The Bowery Verse

**A/N**: Glee and its characters do not belong to me. I'm only borrowing them. But I promise to put them right back where I found them.

**A/N**: As always, thanks very much for reading. Reviews are always appreciated. :-)

* * *

"What's a twelve letter word for flashy?"

"Ostentatious."

Looking up from the crossword puzzle, Santana peers over her coffee mug at Brittany, tapping her pencil against the bistro table as Brittany calmly continues crunching on her toasted bagel and cream cheese. Grinning at Brittany's eyebrow arch, Santana fills in the boxes, rolling her eyes playfully as Brittany wiggles happily in her seat, the word fitting perfectly. "Not that I doubt your smart brain but how did you get it that quickly?"

"I'm a genius. Duh."

Santana puts her coffee mug down, glancing out the window briefly as another crack of thunder clamors for attention, the dull gray of the morning rain machine gun tapping as it streaks across the glass. Taking a bite of her own bagel, Santana scowls down at the crossword again, a few seconds passing before she realizes that Brittany has ended up giving her at least half of the words. Accepting the strawberry that Brittany hands her, Santana laughs as Brittany runs her foot against the sweatpants Santana is wearing, propping her elbow on the table as Brittany takes a sip of coffee.

The crossword puzzle ignored for the moment, Santana finishes eating the strawberry and leans forward on the small table, pursing her lips for a kiss and humming happily as she tastes the sweetened coffee on Brittany's tongue. Tucking a piece of hair behind Brittany's ear, Santana sits back in her seat and picks up the pencil again, shaking her head when Brittany asks if she wants more coffee.

Grabbing her own empty coffee mug, Brittany stands, hitching up her baggy sweatpants as she heads into the kitchen to make another cup of coffee. Pushing the blue button on the Keurig, Brittany leans against the counter, the bright red of Santana's socks visible as she rests her feet on Brittany's empty chair. As the fragrant steam of the brewing coffee fills the air, Brittany reaches up and pulls her hair back into a sloppy ponytail, opening the door to the fridge and grabbing the Sweet Cream creamer from the door. Flavoring her coffee, she laughs at the frustrated grumbling she hears coming from Santana, leaning around the kitchen wall with a grin as Santana calls out another question.

"I think it's…"

"No. Wait…don't tell me. I think I have this one."

Shrugging, Brittany puts the coffee creamer away, pausing as she heads back over to the table to kiss the top of Santana's head. Startling a bit as Santana reaches out and hooks an arm around her waist, Brittany has just enough time to place her coffee mug down on the table before Santana's hand is sliding underneath her hooded sweatshirt, pulling Brittany down onto her lap. "Okay, I give up. What is this one?"

"Homily."

Draping her arm across Santana's shoulders, Brittany watches her fill in the word, smirking as Santana drops the pencil against the table with an exaggerated sigh. "You suck, you know that?"

Kissing Santana's pout, Brittany removes Santana's glasses, placing them on the other side of the table before grinning down at her. "Why did you ask me for the word then?"

"Briiiiiitt…"

Laughing loudly, Brittany turns and straddles Santana's lap, cupping her face before quickly kissing the tip of Santana's nose. "That paper is from like, two weeks ago. I already saw most of the answers."

"What? Really?"

"It's pouring outside. I love you, Santana, but not enough to get soaked just to get you the Sunday paper from a block away."

Slipping her hands inside the waistband of Brittany's sweatpants, Santana smirks as the playfulness on Brittany's face is replaced with something else equally suited for a rainy Sunday morning. As she runs her hands across the curve of Brittany's ass, Santana leans closer, running her bottom lip across Brittany's as she meets her eyes. "What about getting wet for me right here in our apartment? Do you love me enough for that?"

Brittany moans at the tone of Santana's voice, her hips arching forward as Santana softly sucks her bottom lip. Whispering, Santana runs her hands across the warm skin of Brittany's naked back under her sweatshirt, punctuating each word with a kiss to Brittany's mouth. "I believe the three letter word you are looking for is _yes_."

Laughing, Brittany falls into Santana's kiss, the crossword puzzle forgotten behind them as she stands up, pulling a giggling Santana across the room to their bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** "Bat Out Of Hell" by Meatloaf - request by **Killer Cereal**  
**Author:** crammit  
**Fandom:** Glee  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** Brittany/Santana  
**Timeline:** AU - Merc Verse (drabble for a new multi-chapter fic that I will be posting soon)

**A/N**: Glee and its characters do not belong to me. I'm only borrowing them. But I promise to put them right back where I found them.

**A/N**: As always, thanks very much for reading. Reviews are always appreciated. :-)

* * *

Brittany rolls over and quietly watches Santana pull her dark jeans on, the shoulder holster going over her black t-shirt with practiced ease, the sound of Santana checking the clip in her gun before securing it the only sound in the moonlit room.

Reaching down to pick up her leather jacket from the floor, her eyes catch Brittany's, Santana seeing the judgment in them whether it's there or not and her chest tightens with guilt as she slips the jacket on. Sitting on the edge of the bed to pull her boots on, her heart aches as Brittany's naked form presses into her back, Brittany pulling Santana's dark hair into a ponytail with tender hands that feel out of place for where Santana is going.

Standing up, Santana heads toward the hotel door, turning to take one last look at Brittany's naked form sitting on the bed. She sees love and understanding and worry and, with a smile, she heads out into the night, hearing the words between the words that Brittany always says in parting.

"I'll see you in the morning. Be safe."  
_"Come back to me. I love you."_


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** "Live And Let Die" by Paul McCartney and Wings - requested by **killer cereal**  
**Author:** crammit  
**Fandom:** Glee  
**Rating:** K+  
**Pairing:** Brittany/Santana  
**Timeline:** AU - Merc Verse (drabble for a new multi-chapter fic that I will be posting soon)

**A/N**: Glee and its characters do not belong to me. I'm only borrowing them. But I promise to put them right back where I found them.

**A/N**: As always, thanks very much for reading. Reviews are always appreciated. :-)

* * *

Santana sits on her idling motorcycle in the back alley, her gun fitting comfortably in her hand as she rests it against her thigh. The sound of a passing car revs her heart as she looks over her shoulder, only breathing easy as the harmless Nissan Sentra continues on its way. The creaking of a side door draws her attention and instinct has her raising her arm before a familiar flash of blonde hair drops it back down again. Santana holsters her gun quickly, holding out her hand to help as Brittany settles behind her, Santana's body adjusting for the added weight of Brittany and the backpack she's wearing. Brittany's arms feel solid wrapped round her waist but Santana can feel the nerves shake Brittany's voice as she leans closer.

"San, are you sure about this?"

"There's nothing left here for me now. This is our only chance to be together, Brittany. We have to leave tonight or Rico will…well, you know what he'll do. Are _you_ sure about this?"

"There's nothing here for me if you're not here."

Turning her head, Santana presses a hard kiss to Brittany's mouth, sparing her a quick smile before gripping the handlebars, the engine purring to life between their legs as she speeds them out of the alley, a quick prayer said that they'll make out of the city before daybreak.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** "Just Like Heaven" (cover) by Katie Melua - requested by **jellyman-kelly**  
**Author:** crammit  
**Fandom:** Glee  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Brittany/Santana  
**Timeline:** AU - Merc Verse (drabble for a new multi-chapter fic that I will be posting soon)

**A/N**: Glee and its characters do not belong to me. I'm only borrowing them. But I promise to put them right back where I found them.

**A/N**: As always, thanks very much for reading. Reviews are always appreciated. :-)

* * *

Santana softly caresses Brittany's bare shoulders, the dull glow of the street lamps outside filtering in through the half open curtain and making the hotel room seem hazy in the middle of the night. Sliding her feet under the rumpled sheets at the foot of the bed, Santana turns on her side, propping her head up on her hand and meeting Brittany's sleepy rumblings with a soft smile. Watching as Brittany's pretty blue eyes flutter open, Santana's smile turns into a laugh at Brittany's teasing sleep-roughened voice. "Are you watching me sleep again?"

"I can't help it, Britt. You're so beautiful."

Brittany's smile is genuine as she blushes under Santana's softly spoken compliment, shifting her body closer until she is close enough that Santana can press a warm kiss against her cheek. They rest in silence for a few minutes, the cheap hotel wall clock ticking away behind them as Santana runs her fingers in long soothing strokes across Brittany's back, stopping where she always stops. Closing her eyes as her fingertips trace across the raised skin of the four-inch scar along the bottom of Brittany's ribs, Santana thinks back to the job she was assigned just a few days ago. The folder with the details sitting like a dirty secret in the storage space she has rented under a fake name. Looking down to where her fingers soothe across the slightly puckered flesh, Santana takes a deep breath and thinks about what it would be like to wake up like this to Brittany every day. To wake up with her without the specter of violence and death clinging to Santana like a second skin. Pressing her lips to Brittany's shoulder, Santana's heart makes a decision without consulting her brain and she gives voice to a thought that very well could change their lives forever.

"Brittany?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"Run away with me."


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** "Rather Be" by Clean Bandit feat. Jess Glynne - requested by **5150allthebestpeopleare**  
**Author:** crammit  
**Fandom:** Glee  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** Brittany/Santana  
**Timeline:** AU - Merc Verse (drabble for a new multi-chapter fic that I will be posting soon)

**A/N**: Glee and its characters do not belong to me. I'm only borrowing them. But I promise to put them right back where I found them.

**A/N**: As always, thanks very much for reading. Reviews are always appreciated. :-)

* * *

Santana feels Brittany's helmet knock against her own for the third time and despite the urge to run that's pushing at her back like a wall of flames, she downshifts, tightening her grip on Brittany's arms around her waist as she guides the motorcycle off the main road. She's debating whether to just pull off the road into the woods when the bright red neon "Vacancy" sign on a rundown motel appears on the horizon and her stomach twists, instinct telling her to flee the good fortune that has put this chance for rest in their path. Santana wants to keep going, wants to put at least a few more hours between them and the mess she left behind but she can feel Brittany's weight sagged against her in exhaustion and so she takes the exit, pulling the motorcycle off to the side and out of sight of the front office.

Turning the engine off, she drops the kickstand, dismounting easily before turning and helping Brittany off the bike, supporting her weight as Brittany reaches up to remove her helmet. Placing the helmet on the seat, Brittany runs her hands over her face, offering Santana a tired smile as soon as Santana's helmet is removed. "My legs feel like jelly."

Mindful of their location, Santana looks around, her experience allowing her gaze to clear the parking lot and front office of any danger within seconds. Giving in to her heart for the moment, she steps forward and pulls Brittany in for a hug, supporting some of her weight as Brittany falls gratefully into the embrace. Her tired sigh tugs a small smile from Santana's lips and the decision to stop, if only for a few hours, is easily made.

"Wait here for a moment, okay? I'm going to see about getting us a room so we can crash for a little bit."

"Are you sure it's okay to stop, San? We can go for a few more hours. I'll be okay."

Santana's heart lurches painfully in her chest at the bravado trying to push through Brittany's tired words, her swaying body betraying her claim, and Santana shakes her head with a smile for Brittany's benefit. "We'll be fine to stop for a little bit. I could use a bit of a rest myself and I don't know about you but I'm starving."

Brittany looks over at the single level motel, a lone vending machine hawking its meager wares through a garish light, and meets Santana's smile with one of her own. "Vending machine feast?"

With a small laugh, Santana shakes her head, opening one of her saddle bags, rooting around inside for a few moments before pulling out a brown paper bag, Brittany's eyes widening almost comically as she spots the logo on the side. Grabbing the bag from Santana's hands, Brittany hugs it to her chest with a grin, the dull light of exhaustion sparking briefly at the thought of her favorite deli sub tucked safely inside the bag.

"Yes, before you ask, I got your favorite. Mine too, and a couple of bags of chips. And there should be a few bottles of water in another bag in there. Wait here and I'll be right back."

Taking Brittany's grateful smile with her, Santana turns and heads towards entrance to the front office, letting her swagger lead her into the room as she meets the tired eyes of the grizzled man behind the counter.

* * *

"This room is…interesting."

Locking the door, Santana takes another look outside the window, debating for the hundredth time about stopping for the night, debating on whether she should move her motorcycle to a more secluded position to minimize being seen which would then compromise a quick getaway, debating on whether…Brittany's hand slides against the inside of Santana's elbow, gently drawing her away from the window.

"It'll be okay, San. Come sit down and let's eat."

Following Brittany across the room, Santana finally gets a good look at their accommodations, cringing at the décor. The word _seedy_ seems like it would be a compliment and she stuffs her hands into her pockets, flushing with embarrassment over making Brittany stay in a place like this. The antique television on the dresser flickers to life as Brittany turns it on, leaving the volume turned down as a mindless infomercial plays in the background.

Placing the food and water on the table by the bed, Brittany turns around and finds Santana standing in the middle of the room, her skittering gaze telling Brittany all she needs to know. Before Brittany can say anything, Santana turns around and leaves the room, a few minutes passing before she comes back in, a blanket hanging over her arm as she locks the door again. Meeting Santana's gaze as she walks over to where Brittany is standing, Brittany points to the blanket with a smile, "Where did you get that?"

"I keep a spare in my bag. There's no way I'm letting us sleep, much less eat, on that bedspread."

Shaking the blanket out, Santana drapes it over the sagging bed, removing her jacket and sitting on the edge of the mattress to pull her boots off before walking into the tiny bathroom. Looking in the mirror as she turns the water on, she watches as Brittany takes their subs out, ripping the paper bag and spreading it out on top of the blanket before placing the wrapped subs on top of it, two bags of chips tossed next to everything. Ripping open the package of the small bar of soap, Santana washes her hands, wordlessly handing the soap over as Brittany squeezes into the bathroom next to her. Rinsing her hands off, she waits for Brittany to do the same before turning the water off, grabbing the small hand towel on the crooked rod and drying Brittany's hands and then her own before draping the damp towel back on the rod.

Brittany blocks Santana's exit, sliding her hands around Santana's waist, the solid feel of her body under her signature black t-shirt bringing a rush of excitement and affection through Brittany's body, despite her bone weary exhaustion. Kissing Santana's cheek, Brittany pulls her close, holding tightly until she feels Santana's body relax against her. Nuzzling the soft skin of Santana's jaw, Brittany places another kiss there before pulling back so she can look at Santana, her heart hurting at the look in those dark eyes. "This is just a pit stop, Santana. We'll eat and rest and recharge a bit and be gone again before anyone even thinks to look for us."

"You deserve better than this, Brittany."

"So do you."

"But…"

"I'm so happy to be with you. Right here, right now, in this motel room in the middle of the night, there is no place else I'd rather be. Tomorrow, when we've gone a bunch more miles and we're able to stop at a nicer hotel room for the night, I'll be happy to be there with you too. And whenever we get to wherever we're going, I'll be happy to be there just as much as I'm happy right now. Because I love you. Okay? I love you and I'm in this with you. All the way."

Santana's throat closes with emotion, the raw honesty in Brittany's words forcing her to yank Brittany down into a kiss, words slipping away as she answers Brittany's declaration the one way she knows how. Pouring all her love and gratitude into her kiss, Santana pulls back after a moment, her resolve restored by the look in Brittany's eyes. "I love you too, Brittany. I'm going to give us a good life. I promise. I'll always protect you and take care of you, no matter where we are or where we go. You know that, right?"

Reaching down for Santana's hand, Brittany leads them out of the bathroom, softly kissing Santana's bottom lip before guiding her to sit down on the bed. Still holding Santana's hand, Brittany runs her thumb across the inside of Santana's wrist, meeting her serious gaze with a smile. "Of course I do. Right now though, I'm dying to have that sub you bought me take care of my growling stomach. What do you say we eat and then try and get some sleep?"

"You're incredible, you know that?"

"How incredible? Am I incredible enough to let me have your chips?"

Laughing, Santana welcomes to soft flutter signaling the tension easing from her shoulders that comes as Brittany playfully grabs both bags of chips, dropping Santana's sandwich into her lap as Brittany turns her head at the burst of canned laughter murmuring through the television speakers. For just a moment, Brittany's happy face cast in the warm glow of the television and with her hand still tightly held with Santana's, Santana thinks that maybe, just maybe, they just might make it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** "Bleeding Love" by Leona Lewis - requested by **nayas-sports-bra**  
**Author:** crammit  
**Fandom:** Glee  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Brittany/Santana  
**Timeline:** Canon - S3

**A/N**: Glee and its characters do not belong to me. I'm only borrowing them. But I promise to put them right back where I found them.

**A/N**: As always, thanks very much for reading. Reviews are always appreciated. :-)

* * *

Santana feels like she might be going crazy as Brittany's body continues to tremble, the soft and warm weight of her draped across Santana like a second skin. Her explosive breaths sound harsh next to Santana's ear but she is reluctant to move the cover from over their heads, a sudden panic squeezing her heart at the thought of changing anything about this moment. She's afraid to move, her arms and legs wrapped around Brittany in the damp dark of the nighttime they've created under the blanket. Santana's eyes are closed tight, her brain like a conveyor belt, stuck piling up words behind her teeth as her heart taps coded messages to her tongue.

Brittany shifts, her skin sticking where it's pressed against Santana's body and Santana's eyes open, her hands sliding over Brittany's sweaty back to hold her closer, embarrassment flushing her cheeks as her voice cracks, "No, Britt, don't move."

"I feel like I'm probably crushing you."

Twisting her hips, Santana turns them both on their side, slipping her palm beneath Brittany's cheek as her other arm remains banded high across Brittany's ribs, their legs fitting together the way they always do. Brittany finds Santana's mouth in the dark, kissing her slow and deep as she reaches down to pull Santana's leg around her waist.

The urge to keep moving washes over Santana, her muscles tightening as the need to push Brittany onto her back overwhelms her. She feels like she can't get close enough, her body burning for Brittany, sweat dripping across her back only to be stroked away by Brittany's fingertips. She wants to melt into her, their bodies sinking into the bed as the blanket shields them from the outside world.

Here in Santana's room, everything is safe. There aren't judging eyes slicing little nicks into Santana's skin as she walks by them in the hallway. Here, she can't use words like a battering ram, scattering the truth amongst the verbal debris and hoping, always hoping, that Brittany can see the real meaning despite the destruction. Here, everything is Brittany. Every smell, every taste, every touch, every breath, every hope, every dream is colored and flavored with Brittany. Santana greedily tries to hold onto it, absorb it into her flesh and bones so that it's no longer a shield she carries to protect herself but Brittany's love, keeping her safe and secure.

_Love_.

Like a key sliding home, the word opens inside of Santana, her brain stumbling gratefully to rest as her heart welcomes it home. Pulling back, the covers shifting over their heads as the soft glow of the bedside lamp illuminates the side of Brittany's face, Santana's voice is soft as her words finally tumble free. "I love you, Brittany."


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:** "Have A Little Faith In Me" by John Hiatt - requested by **with-or-without-you88**  
**Author:** crammit  
**Fandom:** Glee  
**Rating:** K+  
**Pairing:** Brittany/Santana  
**Timeline:** Canon - S3

**A/N**: Glee and its characters do not belong to me. I'm only borrowing them. But I promise to put them right back where I found them.

**A/N**: As always, thanks very much for reading. Reviews are always appreciated. :-)

* * *

You let Santana walk into your bedroom ahead of you, closing your door as softly as you can and navigating your carpeted floor like a minefield as she drops her backpack and then her Cheerios jacket before going to stand in front of your side window. The sun is setting, casting your room in large swaths of coral hues, warming everything it touches. Everything except for Santana. Her posture is rigid and as you step closer, you can see the faint trembles that shake her body. You want to go to her and hold her, everything in you aching to use your love for her to wipe away the words you have no doubt she's replaying in her head.

Tossing your jacket onto the bed, you clasp your hands in front of you and stand as close as you dare, your eyes lingering over the lines of hurt etched onto Santana's face. You stand quietly with her for a few moments, her soft sigh as she reaches up to rub her cheek finally prompting you to speak.

"He's a jerk, Santana. Finn had no right to say that, much less say it in the middle of the hallway."

Her body reacts with a shudder and you bite the inside of your cheek, your chest heavy with guilt as you wonder if you should have said anything at all. You don't know what's going to happen when she goes back to school, Finn's accusations lingering acridly in the hallway even hours after he spewed his words at Santana, but you feel anxious and scared and unsure. And you hate that he made Santana feel the way she's feeling right now and you hate that he made you feel this way and you use that anger to burn away a little bit of your uncertainty, finally stepping close enough to Santana to turn her to face you.

Even with distress pulling at her features, Santana is the most beautiful thing you've ever seen and your heart beats in joyful defiance, the need to comfort Santana as natural to you as breathing. Instead of pulling her to you, you step closer and enfold her in a hug, letting her tuck her face against your neck as your arms band tight across her back, the two of you pressed as close together as you can possibly be. You watch the sunset through the window and hold Santana, rubbing her back and kissing her temple until you feel her body relax, her hands sliding to hold your waist as she pulls back to look at you.

Reaching a hand up, you cup the side of her face, offering her a smile and holding it, even as she struggles to give you one back. You don't exactly know what to tell her to make things better. You know what you _want_ to tell her but you know she's still not ready to hear it. She'd been so close and that's what kills you the most. Santana was so beautiful slowly opening up to you. Watching her accept the parts of you and her that were entwined had made you feel amazing and strong and just so full of love that you wondered sometimes why you didn't just burst from it. And now…now you'll have to find a way to soothe her again, to keep being there for her and for yourself because the love that you and Santana share is worth anything it takes to hold onto it.

So you lean down and kiss her lightly, deliberately holding the kiss until she ends it, a small smile finally blooming across her face as you run your thumb across her cheek. You can sense the questions brewing fitfully behind her eyes even as she leans into your touch and you offer her the only truth that you can, having faith enough for both of you that it will be enough for her.

"It'll be okay, Santana. No matter what happens I'm going to be here because I love you. I love you. And I'm not going anywhere."


	12. Chapter 12

**Title:** "Desire" by Meg Myers - requested by **frayedattheends**  
**Author:** crammit  
**Fandom:** Glee  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Brittany/Santana  
**Timeline:** Canon - S2

**A/N**: Glee and its characters do not belong to me. I'm only borrowing them. But I promise to put them right back where I found them.

**A/N**: As always, thanks very much for reading. Reviews are always appreciated. :-)

* * *

The anger burns inside of you like a live thing, its breath hot as it warms your skin, the drag of its claws against your brain forcing you to grind your teeth against the sensation. The corner of the wall you're leaning against seems to mock you with the echoes of the conversations going on around you, the empty red cup crackling in your hand like a live wire as you tighten your fingers, your body churning like a chemical reaction as jealousy twines like a lover around your ire. You can't take your eyes off of Brittany as she dances in front of Artie, her smile bright in a way that burns your eyes, forcing you to blink away tears as you hear him laugh at something she says.

Your emotions have flooded your bloodstream, floating on a river of alcohol, until they all come crashing into your chest, your heart futilely trying to beat back the waves of despair. You force yourself to look away, scanning the crowd with a scowl as you try to decide which distraction will serve to keep your feelings at bay for just one more night. You see a flash of a clear bottle as Puck asks about shots and you make your decision, pushing away from the wall, your stomach faintly protesting the sudden movement. You keep your eyes fixed on the back of Puck's head, willing away the flashes of blonde hair you can see as Mike joins Brittany on the makeshift dance floor in the middle of the living room. You're almost to where Puck is standing when you feel her hand on your wrist, her palm sweaty and warm as she stops your progress.

You think you hear your name but between the throbbing bass of the music and the blood pounding in your ears, you can't be sure. You tighten your arm, as if to pull away, and your teeth grind harder as she anticipates your movement, using your momentum to step in front of you. Your eyes flash to hers, expecting to see a smile and ready to meet it with a curl of your lip but she surprises you, her face somehow reflecting the confusion and desire and ache that you can feel threatening to burn through your skin. Her pupils are blown wide, the blue like the heart of a flame as she tightens her grip on your wrist, your body betraying you as she licks her lips and says your name again.

The tone of her voice, the rapid beat of her pulse pounding against her neck, snaps your control, anger and jealousy finally coming together in a burst of need and want and you grab her hand, pulling her with you out of the living room. You don't say a word, guiding her through the crowded hallway and heading down the stairs to the basement, pointedly ignoring the people scattered around the area as you reach the door to laundry room. Here you pause, glancing quickly to see if anyone has noticed that you and she are about to be alone but the black light downstairs allows for a certain amount of anonymity and you open the door quickly, pulling Brittany across the threshold before shutting and locking the door.

The small room is pitch black and only the low hum of the music is filtering through the space at the bottom of the door, the smell of detergent and dryer sheets fading away as you sense Brittany stepping closer to you. Your belly clenches as she pushes against your stomach, backing you up against the door as she stands just inches in front of you. Looking down, your eyes adjust to the darkness and you can make out the faint outline of her body, her hands resting against the door above your hips. Tilting your head up, you smell the faint trace of alcohol on her breath and your mouth waters as you wonder what she drank tonight, aching to taste her in the way that you always do. Nothing about this is right except that everything about this is right and your brain releases the reins to your body, your libido and your love for Brittany breaking free of the control you force yourself to have.

You reach up and grab her arms, your hips pushing off the door as you press forward and pin her against the washing machine, her hands slapping back against the hollow metal. Your mouth finds hers on a sloppy kiss, your tongue sliding over and over against hers immediately, the sweet taste of the whipped cream vodka she had been drinking making you moan into the kiss. Some benevolent force guided both of you into wearing dresses tonight and as you reach down and pull her dress up over her hips, you feel an embarrassing rush of gratitude. Her body is rolling against yours, the closed door of the washing machine keeping time in muted squeaks as your hands find their way to the inside of Brittany's thighs. Her legs part so easily for you that you're sure your moan was heard all the way upstairs but then her hands are scraping across your scalp as she sucks your tongue into her mouth and you find that you couldn't care less right now who might hear you.

Without preamble you slide her underwear to the side, pulling out of the kiss to press your forehead against hers as your fingers slip easily through her wetness. She's so swollen and warm and soft and there's an annoying part of your brain that wonders if this is because of you, visions of her dancing upstairs flashing through your brain. Suddenly her hand is at your forearm, her hips curling towards you as she pushes your fingers closer, your voice low and breathless while she cups the back of your head with her free hand. "It's for you, Santana. Always all for you."

You feel mad with desire for her, your teeth scraping along her bottom lip as you slide inside of her, chasing her groan with your tongue as you fuck her, the wet noises making your hips jerk forward. Her nails scratch against your forearm as she reaches between the two of you, both of you pulling out of the kiss as she returns the favor, her fingers teasing your wetness for a few aching seconds before she fills you, matching your rhythm with practiced ease.

The small room smells like sex and your perfume and her breath and your other hand slips off her hip to land on top of the washing machine, your open mouth pressed to the side of her neck as you both take each other, your bodies moving desperately together as the welcome sound of her moans vibrate inside your brain. Like a closed circuit, every time you move against her you feel an answering touch inside of you and her palm tapping wetly against your clit has everything within you ready to shatter. You can feel the moment right before she comes, the knowledge seared into you like a brand, and you fuck her faster, claiming her and marking her with your lips against the top of her shoulder. When she comes, it's with her body trembling and pressed tight to yours, her fingers pulsing inside of you with purpose. You feel her mouth brush against your ear, the sound of her orgasm pushing you over, just like she knew it would and you fall against her, the washing machine shifting dangerously against the tiled floor.

It feels like a haze pulling away from your brain as the sounds of the party outside the door start to become clearer, her panting breaths slowly easing as your hips come to rest, your wrist aching a bit from the awkward angle. Turning her head, she kisses you softly, gently withdrawing her fingers as you do the same, each of you using your free hand to pull your dresses back into place. The wetness on your fingers feels like a guilty weight and your curl your hand into a fist, running your thumb over the evidence of her desire as you continue to lean against her. The burning emotions from before are gone and you feel hollowed out, this brief connection filling you up like ether and you wrap your arms around her, trying desperately to keep it from escaping for a little while longer. You rest your cheek against hers as she holds you closer, her heart beating wildly against your chest and you have the irrational thought of never leaving this room. Just staying in here with Brittany where the only thing that matters is you and she, and all the boys and all the fear and all the armor that you force yourself to carry can stay outside that laundry room door. But you know that you can't and you feel guilt start to eat away at the relief you found only moments ago, knowing that in the dark, hidden away from everything, isn't where Brittany should be. Deep down you know that it isn't where you should be either but fear chases that thought away and you sigh out, Brittany's arms tightening around you at the sound.

You know you should move, apologize, blow it off, ignore everything but you're weak and so you give in for a few moments longer, indulging both yourself and Brittany as you return her seeking kiss, soothing an apology over her kiss swollen lips and hoping that it will continue to be enough.


	13. Chapter 13

**Title:** "Piece Of My Heart" by Janis Joplin - Requested by **anonymous**  
**Author:** crammit  
**Fandom:** Glee  
**Rating:** K+  
**Pairing:** Brittany/Santana  
**Timeline:** Canon - S3

**A/N**: Glee and its characters do not belong to me. I'm only borrowing them. But I promise to put them right back where I found them.

**A/N**: As always, thanks very much for reading. Reviews are always appreciated. :-)

* * *

"Santana, come here."

"Brittany, this is so…"

"Don't say stupid."

"Silly. I was going to say silly."

"You promised me."

Sighing out a long breath, Santana walks closer to Brittany, ignoring Brittany's grin as she reaches up and pins the piece of construction paper to Santana's Cheerios uniform. Playfully slapping at Brittany's hand as she pointedly brushes her fingers across Santana's breasts, Santana can't help but laugh at the eyebrow waggle Brittany gives her, pushing gently at Brittany's shoulder as she takes a small step back.

Brittany's grin spreads wider and Santana feels a smile pulling at her mouth, the love and affection so evident in Brittany's blue eyes washing away any lingering hints of embarrassment as she looks down at the pink heart, the edges slightly curled and alignment a little bit crooked.

"What does it…Britt, I can't read it."

Brittany tugs on Santana's hand, pulling her to stand in front of the full length mirror in the locker room as she stands behind her. Wrapping her arms around Santana's waist, Brittany watches her face intently, feeling the moment Santana realizes what it says as her body shifts back against Brittany's. Santana's hands come up to lightly hold onto Brittany's forearms as she meets her eyes in the mirror. "You wrote it backwards?"

Kissing Santana's cheek, Brittany nods her head, both of them looking at the pink heart, carefully placed glue and glitter forming the words "_This belongs to Brittany S. Pierce_". Santana's mouth is parted, her eyes soft in a way that only Brittany ever gets to see and so Brittany matches the emotion, her arms pulling Santana in just a little bit closer. "I wanted you to be the only one who could read it every time you walked past a mirror today or looked in your locker. I love you, Santana. And I'm happy that other people get to know we're together now but you're the only person I really care about that knows it."

Turning in Brittany's arms, Santana tilts her head up, softly kissing her before looking over at the clock above the lockers. With only a few minutes left before the bell rings to end first period, Santana's cheeks warm as she reaches into her backpack and pulls out her own pink construction paper heart. The happy sound that Brittany makes as she sees it eases some of her nerves but Santana still feels a little embarrassed, the simple words written in careful black marker seeming to fall short of the care and thought that Brittany put into hers. Looking up as Brittany gently holds her wrist, Santana's chest flushes at the look on Brittany's face as she reads the words Santana wrote, another kiss shared between them before Brittany stands up straight, waiting for Santana to pin the pink heart against her chest.

Carefully sliding the safety pin through paper and fabric, Santana hears the bell ring, startling a bit as Brittany's hands fall to her waist, holding her in place as noise starts to fill the hallway outside of the locker room. Returning Brittany's smile, Santana reads her words on the paper heart over Brittany's chest, "_Proudly Mine_" in even letters centered perfectly in the heart. Shifting a little under Brittany's gaze, Santana looks down at the heart pinned to her uniform, her voice soft as she glances back up. "I should have at least used something other than a boring black marker."

"Shhhh, it's perfect. Just like you."

Leaning forward for another quick kiss, Brittany picks up her books, shouldering Santana's back pack for her before reaching down to lace their fingers together. Pausing at the door, Brittany lightly squeezes her fingers, sighing happily as Santana returns the gesture. "Happy Valentine's Day, Santana."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Brittany."


	14. Chapter 14

**Title:** "The Promise" by Tracy Chapman - requested by **jerseyless**  
**Author:** crammit  
**Fandom:** Glee  
**Rating:** K+  
**Pairing:** Brittany/Santana (tiny hint of Faberry/mention of Dantana)  
**Timeline:** Canon - S5

**A/N**: Glee and its characters do not belong to me. I'm only borrowing them. But I promise to put them right back where I found them.

**A/N**: As always, thanks very much for reading. Reviews are always appreciated. :-)

* * *

Watching as Quinn waves at you with a quick smile, Puck beeping the horn once as he eases out of the space next to you, you wave back, startling yourself as Quinn's key chain knocks against the window. Looking down at the keys in your hand, you roll your eyes when you see the little gold star hanging next to the car key, huffing out a breath as you put the key into the ignition and start the car. The CD player immediately plays, the soft tones of Tracy Chapman's voice blaring a little bit from the speakers before you can reach out to turn the volume down. Your hand freezes on the knob as the words start to filter into your brain and you detour your hand to the button that ejects the CD, your phone alerting you to a new text message just as you see the dark letters written in sharpie across the top of the disc.

**_Rachel's Mix_**

Your eyebrows rise a bit and curiosity has you loading the disc back in, advancing it until you hit the fourth track that was playing when you started the car. Putting on your seatbelt, you grab your phone from the passenger seat and read Quinn's text message.

_By the way, you're welcome for letting you borrow my car. :-) Puck said he can drive me to meet you to pick up the car later so just let me know where you end up. Also, please ignore the disc in the CD player. At least try to since I have no doubt that you're probably going to listen to it just to spite me. Either way, we're not talking about it. Just text me when you're ready later. TTYS!_

Shooting off a quick reply to Quinn, you scroll down to Dani's name, your chest flushing as you reach up and run your thumb across your bottom lip, remembering Brittany's kiss. Brittany's words. Brittany's face. Brittany's eyes. Just…_Brittany_.

_"It's your choice. If you want me, I'm here."_

With your heart pounding in your chest, you go to your recent calls, tapping your thumb on Dani's number as you put the car in drive, pulling out of the parking lot just as you hear her voice on the other end of the phone. "Hey, babe! What's up?"

* * *

Knocking on the door, you take a step back when Brittany answers, her smile of greeting turning to a look of worry as she steps onto the porch with you, shutting the door behind her as she searches your face. "Santana, what's wrong?"

Standing under the soft glow of the porch light, her blonde hair pulled back in a messy bun, Brittany manages to take your breath away just like she always has. You feel a brief surge of guilt as you realize the heaviness in your heart that you felt during the drive over here is washed away almost immediately just standing this close to Brittany again. You take a step closer and feel your skin tingle as Brittany stands still, waiting for you to answer her, her hands warm in yours as you reach forward to hold them.

"I broke up with Dani."

Brittany doesn't say anything, just keeps watching you, but you feel the tremble in her hands and it feels like your heart splits open, love rushing like warm water through your veins. You move closer, placing her hands on your waist as you cup her jaw, mimicking her action from before. You glance between her blue eyes, your mouth parting with softly spoken words, "I want _you, Brittany."_

Sliding her hands across your back, she pulls you even closer, your bodies pressing together as she places the gentlest of kisses against your lips, her eyes beautiful in the fading sunset behind you.

"Then I'm here."


	15. Chapter 15

**Title:** "Love Song" (cover) by Adele - requested by **5150allthebestpeopleare**  
**Author:** crammit  
**Fandom:** Glee  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Brittany/Santana  
**Timeline:** Canon - S3

**A/N**: Glee and its characters do not belong to me. I'm only borrowing them. But I promise to put them right back where I found them.

**A/N**: As always, thanks very much for reading. Reviews are always appreciated. :-)

* * *

It's an odd sensation. Wanting to hold your breath while your heart pounds and begs in a frantic rhythm. Cutting off the one thing that's keeping you alive and instead taking desperately from the one thing that's giving you life. And that's how you feel, desperate and aching, your teeth clenched as your blood pounds in your ears. You know you'll have to breathe soon, a violent expulsion of breath that will carry the tune of a moan, but you hold on a little longer. You keep your eyes closed and your face buried against Brittany's neck and you listen to _her_ breath against your ear, _her_ sounds as she vocalizes her pleasure in sentences that start off with your name but end in crude words. Dirty words wrapped in a tender coating that you swallow greedily as her fingers pull pleasure from your body in sweet, sticky strokes. Your hands are pressed tight to her ribs and for every breath she exhales you feel your heart reaching forward with anxious hands to pull it in as your own. Your lungs are screaming but you need just a few more seconds, a few more seconds where every sound is just Brittany and every thought is centered on every point of contact between your bodies. Another second passes and your eyes fly open as you come, your legs shaking as Brittany gives you pleasure, working it through your bones and blood until it races its way into your lungs and you finally exhale. Your breath is all sound and love and need and all the things that can only be expressed when Brittany is inside of you like this, your gazes locked as her open mouth hovers above yours, your bodies melting into each other as you pull her closer.

And nothing exists in that moment except you and she, the breath shared between you making you feel more alive than anything else in this world.


	16. Chapter 16

**Title:** "Tease Me" by Lianne La Havas - requested by **ishiheard2day**  
**Author:** crammit  
**Fandom:** Glee  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Brittany/Santana  
**Timeline:** Canon - S2

**A/N**: Glee and its characters do not belong to me. I'm only borrowing them. But I promise to put them right back where I found them.

**A/N**: As always, thanks very much for reading. Reviews are always appreciated. :-)

* * *

Santana wants to push Brittany's mouth away from her skin but it feels too damn good, the guilt and uncertainty nervously wringing their hands in her brain is no match for the sureness with which Brittany unhooks her bra. So Santana quiets her thoughts, dropping her arms from around Brittany's shoulders as her bra is pulled from her body, warm hands cupping her breasts as Brittany continues to press opened mouth kisses to Santana's throat. She told herself that what they are doing together is wrong but when Brittany lifts her mouth from Santana's collarbone, smiling widely before kissing her, Santana thinks that nothing has ever felt more right.

_"San, can I come over and study tonight?"_

Eight words that would be harmless if they fell from any other pair of lips except Brittany's. Those eight words felt like damnation and benediction all at once and the promise behind them was a temptation far too great for Santana to resist. She had agreed, as she always agreed, because despite the torment about what this all means digging its claws into her brain, Santana doesn't really want to deny what she has with Brittany. Not really. Even though she keeps doing it and every time she does she's afraid she'll push too far and won't pull hard enough to bring Brittany back.

So she kisses Brittany deeply and with her whole self, conveying with her body and her touch the truth of her feelings in a way that leaves no doubt as to her heart's intent. And she hopes that even when her words continue to convey lies, Brittany will see through them to the truth underneath.


	17. Chapter 17

**Title:** "I'm On Fire" by Bruce Springsteen - requested by **nayas-sports-bra**  
**Author:** crammit  
**Fandom:** Glee  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Brittany/Santana  
**Timeline:** Canon - S2

**A/N**: Glee and its characters do not belong to me. I'm only borrowing them. But I promise to put them right back where I found them.

**A/N**: As always, thanks very much for reading. Reviews are always appreciated. :-)

* * *

She feels the moment that Santana's body shifts, the subtle tensing of muscles that signal her flight from Brittany's bedroom yet again. A wounded bird still skittish even after all the tender care put towards healing it. As Santana goes to move towards the edge of the bed, her skin still slick and fragrant with sex and sweat, her body slides easily against Brittany's side, a trickle of sweat trailing across Brittany's ribs as Santana removes her arm from around Brittany's waist. The summer crickets chatter outside and the open window that Santana had climbed in has allowed the hot humid air to storm across the room and stifle the cooler air pumping from the vents in the ceiling.

Brittany debates on letting her flee yet again but as Santana sits up, sweat running from her shoulder blades to cascade down to her waist, Brittany feels an urgency surge in her body. A fire that crackles in her brain while its flames lick across her thoughts until they burn with a single word. _Santana._

Reaching out, Brittany's hand slips across the damp skin of Santana's forearm, stopping her progress and pulling her back down to the sweaty sheets. The ease with which Santana complies with her silent request tells Brittany all she needs to know and she breathes out in relief, her sighs curling like smoke from a dragon's nose as she moves her body against Santana's once more, the heat from their kisses singeing the tips of their fingers as they dig into warm, pliant skin.

Brittany knows that Santana will still leave before the morning comes, her mind not ready to acknowledge what her heart and body already know. As Santana melts into Brittany's touch, her dark eyes hot with desire as she watches Brittany watch her, Brittany knows that she'll never stop trying to show Santana that she has nothing to fear from the thing that's between them. Fire doesn't always just destroy. It can give life and as she watches Santana's lips tremble with things she won't allow herself to speak, Brittany kisses her deeply, absorbing her words as she keeps trying to burn all of Santana's insecurities away.


	18. Chapter 18

**Title:** "Try" by Asher Book - requested by **ishiheard2day**  
**Author:** crammit  
**Fandom:** Glee  
**Rating:** K+  
**Pairing:** Brittany/Santana  
**Timeline:** Canon - S4

**A/N**: Glee and its characters do not belong to me. I'm only borrowing them. But I promise to put them right back where I found them.

**A/N**: As always, thanks very much for reading. Reviews are always appreciated. :-)

* * *

"Santana, wait…"

Brittany knows she sounds desperate as she heads down the steps of the choir room but as Santana turns around to face her, tear tracks still wet on her face, Brittany can't find it in her to care. Slamming the choir room door shut, Brittany pushes Santana up against the door, their eyes catching for one electric moment before Brittany is kissing Santana like her life depends on it. Judging from the way her heart is thudding in pain in her chest, Brittany thinks it just might. Her hands cup Santana's warm cheeks, kissing her deeply, as Santana pulls them closer together, the door rattling as their bodies move against it.

Needing to breathe, Brittany pulls back but keeps her face close to Santana's, everything in the choir room falling away until all she can see is Santana. Kissing her softly once more, Brittany slides her hand down to rest over Santana's racing heart, all the love she has for her bracing each word that Brittany speaks.

"No. I'm not going to let you do this again, Santana. Just because things get hard and you're hurting or I'm hurting, doesn't mean that we get to throw this away. We can do this. We _can_ do this. Do you love me?"

"God, Britt. Yes. I told you…I'll always love you the most."

"Then love me the most right now. Love me the most tomorrow. Love me the most the day after that and the day after that one until loving me is the only way you know how to keep breathing. Because that's how I love you, Santana. The mature thing to do is to fight for us and to do what it takes to make this work. We can make this work. So no 'this is not a breakup', no space, not time apart. Just us. Together. Okay?"

Brittany holds her breath as Santana just stares at her for a moment, her heart racing so hard under Brittany's hand that she rubs her thumb over the skin without thinking about it, trying to soothe its pounding rhythm. She feels Santana take a deep breath and then her body relaxes against Brittany's, a dimple appearing above Santana's smile as she pulls Brittany in even closer.

"Yes."


	19. Chapter 19

**Title:** "Hate Sleeping Alone" by Drake - requested by **ishiheard2day**  
**Author:** crammit  
**Fandom:** Glee  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Brittany/Santana (mention of Dantana)  
**Timeline:** Canon - S5

**A/N**: Glee and its characters do not belong to me. I'm only borrowing them. But I promise to put them right back where I found them.

**A/N**: As always, thanks very much for reading. Reviews are always appreciated. :-)

* * *

The buzzing of her phone on the nightstand wakes her up and Santana squints groggily at the caller ID. At first she thinks that Brittany might have butt-dialed her considering it's 2 in the morning and she thinks about letting it go to voicemail but it's been a couple of weeks since they've spoken and maybe something is wrong or maybe something happened. So she very carefully slips out from under the arm that Dani has draped across her waist and hurries with the phone into the bathroom, sliding her finger across the screen as she shuts the door, leaving the light off so she doesn't blind herself.

"Britt?"

Santana doesn't hear anything right away and she pulls the phone away from her face to look at the screen and make sure that she didn't accidentally hit the stupid red "end" button with her cheek. Seeing the call still connected, she tries saying Brittany's name again but a faint moan causes the sound to dry up in her throat. Santana would know that moan anywhere. She's heard that moan a thousand times, caused that moan a thousand times, and lived off that moan when she had first gone to college before everything had fallen apart.

Softly now Santana says Brittany's name again and is rewarded with another moan and a breathless pant that almost sounds like _please_. Santana feels her arousal warm between her legs and even though she's standing in the dark bathroom, she closes her eyes and just listens.

Listens as Brittany shares her moans and whimpers, her staccato sighs that let Santana know that Brittany was close before she even called. She hears Brittany lick her lips and Santana's belly clenches tight and suddenly she's desperate to know what exactly Brittany is doing, needing confirmation to complete the picture blooming behind her eyelids. Santana's eyes pop open in the darkness as Brittany's husks out that she's on her back before her voice is swallowed up in groans once again.

Santana bites her lip and feels a sharp ache pumping in tandem with her racing heartbeat as she realizes that Brittany knew what Santana wanted to ask. Brittany's always known her better than anyone else and as she listens to Brittany come, her phone pressed so tight to her ear that Santana is sure there will be bruise there tomorrow, she hears Brittany say her name, the inflection telling Santana all she needed to know. Without another word, the call ends and Santana pulls the phone away, staring at the time on the call with an ache between her thighs and a pain in her chest.

Pulling the bathroom door open, Santana pauses in the doorway and looks at the curled up form on her bed, Dani still halfway sprawled out into the space that Santana had just abandoned. And even though she's going back into a bed where her current girlfriend is sleeping, Santana knows that she's really just sleeping alone.


	20. Chapter 20

**Title:** "(You Make Me Feel) Like A Natural Woman" by Aretha Franklin - requested by **anonymous**  
**Author:** crammit  
**Fandom:** Glee  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Brittany/Santana  
**Timeline:** Canon - S3

**A/N**: Glee and its characters do not belong to me. I'm only borrowing them. But I promise to put them right back where I found them.

**A/N**: As always, thanks very much for reading. Reviews are always appreciated. :-)

* * *

You trace the dip of her spine with your tongue, the skin still damp with sweat and the wetness from your fingertips from earlier when you'd been forced to reach around and hold her tighter as her hips rode in desperation against your tongue. She'd looked down and watched your mouth move intently between her legs, her pleasure voiced with open-mouthed groans and expressed in trembling muscles, her hands curled like claws against your forearms as her orgasm wound tightly through her body. Finally the hold broke free, allowing her to move against your mouth like sensuous brushstrokes, both of you completing the masterpiece you'd started with a single kiss. Breathless and grinning, you'd guided her onto her stomach on the bed, appreciating the feminine curves of her body as you'd slowly crawled behind her. Reaching up to brush her dark hair away from her sweaty back, your mouth was drawn to the line of muscles there as she'd arched into the touch, the sound she made as your hands settled over her hips making you ache for her all over again. Her body is always a blank canvas for you, landscapes that you map in lush wet strokes, imprinting color into her skin with your words and your breath, blending the lines between her body and yours as you move together. As she whispers your name, her body beckoning your touch once more, you wipe the slate clean and begin to create again.


	21. Chapter 21

**Title:** "The Girl" by City and Colour - requested by **ishiheard2day**  
**Author:** crammit  
**Fandom:** Glee  
**Rating:** K+  
**Pairing:** Brittany/Santana  
**Timeline:** Canon - S2

**A/N**: Glee and its characters do not belong to me. I'm only borrowing them. But I promise to put them right back where I found them.

**A/N**: As always, thanks very much for reading. Reviews are always appreciated. :-)

* * *

Brittany hears the door close downstairs signaling Mr. and Mrs. Lopez' departure from the house, the frantic call she'd received earlier from Maribel still ringing in Brittany's ears.

"_She won't stop crying and her father and I have tried everything to get her to open the door. Can you come over and see if she'll talk to you? Did something happen in school today?"_

Pausing in front of Santana's door, Brittany's chest aches sharply as she hears the soft crying sounds coming from Santana's room. _Still, I have to accept that I love you._ The guilt churning in Brittany's stomach as she replays Santana's words makes her take a step back, doubt creeping in about her decision. She'd vowed to do the right thing and stay with Artie even though it was killing her but that one phone call from Maribel changed everything. With another phone call she'd ended her relationship with Artie as nicely as she could. And with the next phone call she'd let Maribel know she was on her way over, Santana's parents greeting her with grateful hugs as they'd put their jackets on and headed out for an early dinner to give her and Santana a little privacy.

Another muffled sob reaches Brittany's ears and the decision suddenly seems easy, the door handle turning gently as she steps into Santana's room, meeting her tear soaked face with a soft sound of distress as she shuts the door. Walking over to the bed, she gathers Santana into her arms, the feel of warm tears on her neck prompting her own to fall softly as Santana's arms wrap tightly around her back. Pressing her mouth close to Santana's ear, she pours all the love she has for Santana into her next words. "I love you back. I'm yours, my beautiful girl. All yours."


	22. Chapter 22

**Title:** "Swing, Swing" by The All-American Rejects - requested by **Anonymous**  
**Author:** crammit  
**Fandom:** Glee  
**Rating:** K+  
**Pairing:** Brittany/Santana  
**Timeline:** Canon - S2

**A/N**: Glee and its characters do not belong to me. I'm only borrowing them. But I promise to put them right back where I found them.

**A/N**: As always, thanks very much for reading. Reviews are always appreciated. :-)

* * *

Staring up at Santana's darkened bedroom window, Brittany can almost feel her phone burning a hole in her jacket pocket, Santana's earlier text message blaring like a neon sign in her brain.

_Can't hang out tonight, Britt. Going over to Puck's house while his parents are out of town. I'll see you tomorrow at practice._

Brittany had finally caved after an hour and had called Santana but there was no answer and that was the worst part. She thinks she could have handled it if Santana had answered, even if she heard Puck in the background, but no answer is worse. Thinking about the no answer, even after a second call, is what made Brittany drive over to Santana's house, thinking that maybe she had stayed home…just maybe she had…but a darkened window greeted her when she got there and now she feels stupid. Walking back to her car, Brittany shoots off a quick text to Santana, waiting until she's sitting in the car to let her tears fall.

_Hope you have a good night tonight. I'll pick you up at 8am like usual tomorrow. Goodnight!_

Hitting send, she starts the car, giving in to the whispers of her heart as she sends off another quick text, turning her phone off as soon as it sends, tossing the phone onto the passenger seat as she slowly starts to make her way home.

_I miss you._


	23. Chapter 23

**Title:** "Foolish Games" by Jewel - request by **my-broken-timemachine**  
**Author:** crammit  
**Fandom:** Glee  
**Rating:** K+  
**Pairing:** Brittany/Santana  
**Timeline:** Canon - S2

**A/N**: Glee and its characters do not belong to me. I'm only borrowing them. But I promise to put them right back where I found them.

**A/N**: As always, thanks very much for reading. Reviews are always appreciated. :-)

* * *

You hear her exaggerated laugh as you round the corner of the hallway, your eyes automatically drawn to the awkward clasp of her hand in Dave's, their bodies angled like magnets flipped the wrong way. She has her back to you and even as she laughs again at one of the football player's jokes, you can see the tightness in her spine, the nervous tic as her free hand plays with the bottom of her Cheerios skirt. Swallowing hard, you walk up behind her and tap her shoulder, your touch tentative in a way you know it should never be with her.

"Santana, we're going to be late for practice."

Six pairs of eyes are drawn to your soft voice except for hers, her gaze still averted as she tells you she'll be right there. You step back and wonder if you should wait for her, your hands curling inside your Cheerios jacket at the uncertain way she makes you feel now. You wait a few more seconds before your battered heart begs you to turn and leave without her. With a sigh you go to leave, your half step brought up short as you see her hand twitch in Dave's, their fingers pulling apart with a grateful yank that goes unnoticed by the others. You blink away the snapshot of the graze of her lips against Dave's cheek, falling into step beside her as she walks towards you, both of your gazes drawn to the floor of the hallway.

It only takes a moment before you feel her shoulder press against yours, her body drawn towards you the right way and you swear you can hear her relieved breath when you keep the contact as you continue walking to the gym. You tell yourself that you allow her to play this foolish game because she'll come around eventually. She loves you. She has to. But as she peels away from your side once more, entering the gym ahead of you with her head held high, you wonder how long you can keep going before you just give in and let her win.


	24. Chapter 24

**Title:** "Bitch" by Meredith Brooks - requested by **alabamacmiles**  
**Author:** crammit  
**Fandom:** Glee  
**Rating:** K+  
**Pairing:** Brittany/Santana  
**Timeline:** Canon - S2

**A/N**: Glee and its characters do not belong to me. I'm only borrowing them. But I promise to put them right back where I found them.

**A/N**: As always, thanks very much for reading. Reviews are always appreciated. :-)

* * *

You watch Brittany's eyes flash lightning blue from the side of the stage where she watches you and Puck practice your choreography, his hands lingering like his smirk as you slide across the space in front of him. As you watch Artie wheel up to her, pulling her onto his lap with a laugh, you feel something ugly twist inside of you and on the next pass, you brush your breasts across Puck's chest, a dark part of you welcoming the look of lust that falls over his face. You can feel the sweat gathering across your lower back and you will yourself to attribute it to the dance rehearsal and not that rush of guilt that warms your skin as Brittany catches your eye again. Puck presses up behind you as you both work through the next move and you see the corner of Brittany's mouth tip down with just enough of a hint of sadness to make you take a half step forward, slapping Puck's hand away as he reaches for you.

"I need some water." You toss the comment over your shoulder as you head to the side of the curtain, fully aware that Brittany's eyes are tracking you across the stage. Digging around in your backpack, you groan in frustration as you realize you left your water bottle in the choir room. Dropping the backpack with disgust to the floor, you jump a little as you see a water bottle held in your direction, your eyes flicking to the side to meet Brittany's tentative smile as she hands you her water. You hear the rest of the Glee club getting closer as Mr. Schue calls for a break for everyone and without looking away from Brittany, you let your fingers run across hers as you accept the water bottle, your eyes softening as she smiles her Brittany smile at you. You know it's not enough, this gesture that's really a plea, but as she turns to walk back to the group, deliberately brushing her shoulder softly against yours, you know that for right now it's all you can offer.


	25. Chapter 25

**Title:** **Songcloud no longer has the song in my link so I'm not sure which song this is for** - requested by **Leigh-Kelly**  
**Author:** crammit  
**Fandom:** Glee  
**Rating:** K+  
**Pairing:** Brittany/Santana  
**Timeline:** AU

**A/N**: Glee and its characters do not belong to me. I'm only borrowing them. But I promise to put them right back where I found them.

**A/N**: As always, thanks very much for reading. Reviews are always appreciated. :-)

* * *

"Santana! You're not supposed to see the bride before the wedding. What are you doing here?"

Santana presses closer to the bedroom door, her forehead resting against the wood as her fingertips trace over the space she knows Brittany's body to be just on the other side. Closing her eyes as her pulse clamors for attention, Santana cringes at the quiver in her voice as she starts to speak, her heart racing in her chest with every word. "Brittany, I know we're getting married tomorrow so you're going to hear everything again but…God, we're getting married tomorrow. I love you, Brittany. I love you more than anything in this world and all I want to do is make you happy and take care of you for the rest of our lives. And I'm going to make you happy the way you make me happy, every single day. I mean, we'll probably fight and stuff sometimes but I'll never stop loving you, you hear me? I think I've loved you since the day I met you and you're the most beautiful girl and you're sweet and you're funny and the way you love me is amazing and oh my God, you're going to be my wife. My wife! And…"

Ripping the door open, Brittany reaches forward and covers Santana's eyes, pulling her into a kiss as she wraps her arm around Santana's back. Pressing her cheek against Santana's, Brittany feels Santana's nervous energy ease slightly as she relaxes in Brittany's embrace, both of their smiles brushing against each other as Brittany pulls Santana a little bit closer, love embracing every softly spoken word. "Tomorrow is going to be awesome."


	26. Chapter 26

**Title:** "You Are My Sunshine" by Johnny Cash - requested by **Chucklshan**  
**Author:** crammit  
**Fandom:** Glee  
**Rating:** K  
**Pairing:** Brittany/Santana  
**Timeline:** AU-ish - S5

**A/N**: Glee and its characters do not belong to me. I'm only borrowing them. But I promise to put them right back where I found them.

**A/N**: As always, thanks very much for reading. Reviews are always appreciated. :-)

* * *

Brittany's hand itches to reach forward and change the radio station, Johnny Cash's voice filling the quiet of the rental car as the words make her hyper aware of the sleeping form next to her in the passenger seat. It had been a month since she and Santana had gotten back together and this last overnight drive from New York to Boston to move the rest of Santana's stuff into Brittany's off-campus apartment had started off as a happy occasion. And yet, as the lyrics continue to murmur out into the darkened car, Brittany feels old doubts and insecurities worm their way into her thoughts and so she startles a bit when she feels Santana's warm hand reach for hers across the console, Santana's sleepy voice instantly soothing her.

"I'm not going anywhere, Britt. Not anymore."


End file.
